The Village
by Tsuki Neni
Summary: UPDATE: AUTHOR's NOTE: STORY BEING REWRITTEN Rin has a secret that she kept from her Lord for many years.It all started at this village.Where Inuyasha a the rest of the gang are reunited,and a new love awakened.
1. AUTHOR

A/N: Sorry, I've been away for so long. Just as I said. I've been rewritting "The Village". Life and writters Block put this project on Hold for awhile. Anyway, I wanted to keep this up, but the rewritten version is called "Maiden of the Western Lands"

It's already up. I tweaked at it alot.


	2. prologue Rin

The Village

Authors Notes: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Don't sue me.

This is my first fanfiction, and I'm rather new at the whole writing thing. But this story has been in my head for a year or so, and I'm trying hard to put it on paper.

Prologue

Rin felt terribly ill. Her stomach couldn't seem to hold anything in. It didn't matter whether she ate her not she couldn't stop vomiting. It was her 15th birthday and instead of celebrating she was in bed trying to get better. Her head turned to the door at the sound of it opening. She smiled at the sight of her lord. There he stood still as handsome and beautiful as he was the day she met him. Sesshoumaru entered the room, and then kneeled down next to Rin's futon. He looked down at her with the same cold expressionless stare he always held.

"How are you feeling Rin?" He asked her.

Rin smiled softly at Sesshoumaru. "My stomach can't seem to hold anything in but, other than that I'm alright." with those words she quickly covered her mouth trying hard not to vomit. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Sesshoumaru.

"Tomorrow morning, Jaken will wake you and help you gather your things. We are taking you to a nearby village. There is a woman that may treat this illness of yours."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she replied. She watched as Sesshoumaru left her room. She smiled weakly, her heart was happy that her Lord was trying to take care of her. Yet a part of her feared that he might be trying to get rid of her. _God, I hope not. _She thought silently to herself. Sesshoumaru had been taking care of herself since she was eight years old. She had grown to love him and wished nothing more than to stay by his side forever. Rin sighed and closed her eyes, drifting into sleep. Maybe tomorrow she'll get better.

The sun rose the next morning as Jaken entered Rin's room, she looked at the pale, ill girl lying on the bed. "Rin! Get up! We're leaving soon to the village."

Rin rose from the futon. She clasped her hand to her mouth and ran to the window. Jaken stared at her as she hung her head out the window vomiting.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru stood at the entrance of the castle waiting for Jaken to bring Rin. His patience was growing thin. Then he caught Rin's ill scent that told him that she was no doubt giving in to her weak stomach. "Jaken!" Within Rin's room Jaken jumped to the angry sound of Sesshoumaru calling his name. He quickly rushed out of Rin's room and made his way to Sesshoumaru bowing low to his feet. "My Lord, forgive me." he pleaded. " the girl will not remove herself from the window. Her stomach has got the better for her. She-" he stopped when he noticed that Sesshoumaru left and headed to Rin's room. "Stupid girl," Jaken mumbled under his breath. "It be easier to let the girl die, and if he wants to he can use tenseiga to resurrect her. Lord Sesshoumaru and his wimbs, why must he insist on keeping a human girl by his side?"

Sesshoumaru entered Rin's room and found her with her head and arms hanging out the window. He heard her groan as he walked over to her and picked her up. With one arm holding her back and the other under her knees, he carried her out of the room and passed Jaken. "Matte," Jaken cried as he ran after Sesshoumaru, once he had Rin's things of course.

Night fell and Sesshoumaru ordered Jaken to set camp. Once he did, Sesshoumaru set a sleeping Rin on her bed. She had been asleep since they left the castle. Rin opened her eyes slightly and smiled weakly at her Lord. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama." she said before drifting back to sleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and watched her sleeping face for quite some time before retiring, himself. Before night falls, tomorrow they'll reach the village and perhaps the woman there will be able to cure Rin.

Rin's Dream

There she sat, talking with her long time friend, Kagome, in Kagome's home. The woman smiled as the looked down and rubbed her swollen belly. Clearly she was pregnant.

"Oh Rin, Birthing a child is one of the most precious thing in the world." Kagome told her.

"How I wish I could get married and have a child," Rin said dreamily. "But that would mean I'd have to leave Sesshoumaru-sama. And I would love nothing more than to stay by his side forever."

Suddenly the world around her went dark. She saw nothing and heard nothing. She was alone. She called out for Sesshoumaru, but heard nothing but her own voice. There as no one. Suddenly she heard crying and turned in the direction, in which she heard it, but nothing was to be seen yet still the crying continued. Then a ray of light shined on a single spot revealing a baby. Rin walk over and took the child into her arms and gently rocked it. "That's enough, baby" she said in the gentle of her voice. "Do you miss mommy?" The child smiled and giggled in Rin's arms. Rin smiled down at the baby. "That's better." Suddenly the child was yanked from her arms and a light shone on her face blinding her from seeing what had happened.

End of Dream

Rin awoke to the sun shinning down on her face. She sat up and noticed that Jaken was putting thing away. She heard her named being called and turned to Sesshoumaru greeting him with a smile. He stood next to her a looked down at her with the same emotionless expression. It never bothered her. She loved his eyes the most, those beautiful golden eyes. "Can you walk?" he asked, waking her from her daze. "I think so," she told him. Sesshoumaru watched as she struggled to get out of her bed, her knees shaking as she looked of the effort to stand. She finally stood straight up and smiled at him. "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru-sama," she told him. She took a step towards him, only to collapse straight into his arms. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her, the rest of the way, to the village. As they walked Rin looked up at her lord as he stared forward focusing only on their destination. "Gomen nasai," she said softly. "I'm sorry for being such a burden to you."

The Light dimmed in the sky as the finally reached the village. There waiting her them was a young woman, perhaps no older than 30. She had a thin petite body, with long brown hair than she tied back and very nice eyes. She welcomed them a smile upon her face. "So this is the girl?" she asked looking at Rin who was still in Sesshoumaru's arms. "I'm Rin," she told the woman. "Well my name is Tejina," the woman told her. She turned and walked off motioning them to follow. "Come, my hut has what I need to see to this girl of yours." They followed, Rin still in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Who is this girl exactly?" Rin asked.

"That woman is Tejina, a miracle worker," Jaken said. "She was the one who gave Sesshoumaru-sama back his arm."

"Oh," was Rin's reply. She looked a Sesshoumaru's arm. She recalled that when they first met he had only one arm. Then as of last year, he returned to the castled with both arms, looking as if he never lost it to begin with. Seeing that she never asked as to what had happened.

They passed in the village having people look and whisper at them. Many grabbed their children and ran into their homes. Sesshoumaru looked upon the humans with disgust. Being surrounded by the scent of humans started to ill him, but he needed to ensure Rin's health. They reached the Tejina's hut and stood waiting her. Tejina took Rin from Sesshoumaru's arms. "I need to examine Rin alone," she told them. "I promise no harm to her." Tejina brought Rin into her hut as Sesshoumaru and Jaken waited outside.

Night had already come when Tejina exited her hut and confronted Sesshoumaru. "My Lord the girl can be cure," she informed him. "But I will need to keep her here for a year to ensure her health."

"A year you say?"

"Yes, My Lord, depending on how fast she can recover, I'd say no more and a year. If lucky I'd might only need her for some months."

"If it is a year so need, then we will return in one year," Sesshoumaru told her coldly.

The tone of his voice frighten her, with no doubt, he would kill her if she let anything bad happen to Rin. She bowed before him. "I will take care of the girl."

Sesshoumaru nodded a left with Jaken following behind him. Tejina watched him as he left the village. "Left without even saying good-bye." She turned her head to her hut and looked upon it with a sad expression. "This isn't going to be easy," she said as she made her way to her hut.

Rin was in tears he Tejina informed her that she must stay. She was even more heart broken that Sesshoumaru had left without saying good-bye. Tejina tried her best to calm her. "It's only a year," Tejina told her. "And it's for the best. He did say he'll be back next year." But that did stop Rin's tears from falling. "But what if he forgets and I've never been away from him that long." Rin cried. Putting both hand on Rin's shoulder, Tejina sighed, "He won't forget, you've been with him since you were a small child. He'll come," Tejina assured her. Rin finally stopped crying and Tejina, put her asleep.

One year.

One year without her Beloved Sesshoumaru. Rin didn't think she could go on.

But indeed she did and next year she returned to Sesshoumaru with a big smile.

Authors Notes: So how was this for a rookie? The story's not over though. There's still more to Rin's illness and the village that links Inuyasha and the gang back together. This story's Romance will focus more on Rin and Sesshoumaru. Well here's Preview of next chapter.

Preview Chp 1. Inuyasha vs. the village girl

"WIND SCAR!"

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome cried, but it was to late was the wind scar went hurdling toward the young girl. But when it cleared up there was no sign of the girl. Kagome eyes shot up at the sky and there she was. The girl had dodged the wind scar. The girl flew down preparing to attack with her sword, but inuyasha countered it with Tetsaiga.

"Stop it! You STUPID girl!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodge all the girls swings, but then her blade came in contact with his arm then leg, as blood squirked out. Forgetting the fact that his opponent was a girl and human, he held back no more. He charged at the girl and swung his sword to the right, but she ducked straight below the blade and using the hilt of her sword knocked Tetsaiga out of Inuyasha's hand then, knocking him to the ground. The girl took her sword and pointed it at Inuyasha's neck, preparing to strike him dead.

Until next time.

Please review. Tell me if you like it or not. OtherwiseI won't continue the story.


	3. Chp1 Inuyasha vs Muteki

The Village

Disclaimer. I don't own inuyasha. Story mine. and some of the characters

Author's Notes: I'm back.Thanks for being patient. Rin and Sesshoumaru won't be in this chapter, but they will appear perhaps in the next. The romance of this story circles around Rin and Sesshoumaru. The rest are going to features the gang and their kids. Here I introduce Inuyasha's children and Sango's daugher.

Chapter1 Inuyasha vs Muteki

"Waah!"

Tears fell from the long, white, haired, little 6 year old. She sat on the ground in her little red Kimono, crying loudly till her mother approached her gathering her into her arms. Her mother was a nice gentle woman, with long raven hair and pretty brown eyes. Many thought her pretty, she even recalled stories that her father was in competition with two men over her.

"Karen sweetie what wrong?" her motherasked

Karen turned and pointed to her elder brother. A young 15 year old, he was some what handsome. he had dark hair like his mother, but cute puppy ears like his father.(A/N: now who could that be I wonder) He wore and Green Kimono similar to his father's.

"What did you do this time, Yasha?" their mother asked.

"Nothing, she's just being a brat." Yasha defened himself, but his words only caused Karen to cry more.

"Kagome, what's going on," the voice came from their father, who had came out of the forest and was walking toeard him. Karen released herself from her mother and ran to her father, hugging his leg.

Inuyasha looked at his daughter, as she cried, clinging herslf to his leg.

"What did Yasha do this time?" he asked

"Oni-chan meanie" Karen whined.

"You brat I didn't do anything!" Yasha yelled.

"Enough!" Inuyasha scolded. " I don't want to hear it this time. You two are giving me a headache. We need to be on our way." He picked up Karen and started to walk off. Kagome looked at the forest behind them and called for the middle son

"Mamoru, we're leaving, lets go."

Mamoru ran from the forest to his mother's side. Mamoru was the middle child at the age of ten. He had short dark hair and silver streaks. His eyes were dark, but a hint of amber can be seen if you were to lookclose enough. He had his father's ears and wore a kimono.

So off they went on their jounery. After half and hour of silence, Karen spoke still in her father's arms.

"Otousan, where are we going?" she asked

"To Tejina's village," He told her

"Why?"

"She asked to see us once our eldest child becomes 15"

"Why?"

"She didn't give much reason. She just asked"

"why?" Karen asked again.

Iuyasha looked at his daughter in pure fustration, that his vains started to be visible. Karen pointed to it and said " Otousan, what's wrong with your head?" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and took Karen from him.

"Come before you make daddy lose it."

"What is otousan going to lose?"

"What an annoying brat." Yasha mumbled.

"What was that Yasha?" Kagome asked giving him a warning look.

"Nothing Okaasan." he said quickly.

"I thought so, lets continue on."

Tejina looked up at the sky. Daylight was fading away bringing the night. She turned her attention to the 13-year-old girl she was guardian to, Muteki. Muteki was sparing with her sensei, a man who had been teaching her to fight since she was much younger. Muteki had long dark hair, which she tied in a high ponitail when she faught. She was slim, being the normal height and weight as the average 13 female and quite beautiful at that. Her eyes were dark and cold, yet still very beautiful. She faught seriously, so serious it scared many of the villagers, still they were respestful toward her and greatful. They had to be for she was the one who defended them against demons and bandits.

"Tejina-san!" someone called out. Tejina turned to see Teru, the Head Villager's youngest daugher running toward her. The young beautiful girl, who was training to be a miko, was Muteki's best friend. "Tejina-san," she finally reached her with a smile. Teru then turned to the direction of Metuki and her Sensei.

Their swords clashed bringing a loud sharp clashing sound. Each putting pressure trying to push eachother off balance. They both jumped back holding their swords. Sensei smiled at Muteki 'Hm, her skill has improved greatly,' he thought to himself. He put his sword back in it's sheath and turned toward his home. "That's enough Muteki," he told her before leaving. "It's getting dark we'll continue this another time."

Putting the sword in the sheath, she watched her sensei leave. She jumped slightly when she felt someone grab on to her arm. "Metuki-chan. You are absolutely wonderful," Teru said with a smile. "Thank-You" was her reply. Muteki looked at her Guardian, who was smiling at her two. "Indeed Muteki, your skill has improved wonderfully," she told her. "Teru, stay for supper. I'll cook." Teru knodded happily.

"Teru,"

"Hai, Muteki-chan,"

"Get off of me." she shook her arm and Teru released her.

From within the village came one of the village men, running toward her with a panic. He got down in his knees and bowed before Muteki. "Muteki-san, a demon is heading this way, please help us." when he looked up she was not there, but walking toward the village's main entrance. A giant centipe demon came toward them she put her hand on the hilt of her sword ready to draw. The demon came closer and she readied herself, but before she could strike. The Demon burst and was destroyed. A smoke surrounded the area when it cleared Mukeki looked to see a dogged eared man in a red kimono holding a huge sword. She quickly drew her sword and charged at the demon. He jumped back.

"Hey! I just saved your but!" He yelled trying to dodge her.

"I need no saving especially from a demon such as your self!" she yelled trying to srtike him.

Inuyasha ducked, jumped, doing all her can to avoid this girl's attack. The girl was crazy, he just saved her and she attacks him.

"Hey!"

"Your sword," she spoke in a calm yet cold tone. "I sense a strong enery from it. Give it to me."

"What! No Way!"

"I will not allow you to posess such a powerful weapon. You will not threaten my village."

Inuyasha stared angrily at the girl. How dare she accuse him of such things. "I'll show you what this thing can do." At that moment of his words Kagome had came from in the forest and saw the scene. Her husband confronted by a young girl.

"WIND SCAR!"

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome cried, but it was to late was the wind scar went hurdling toward the young girl. But when it cleared up there was no sign of the girl. Kagome eyes shot up at the sky and there she was. The girl had dodged the wind scar. The girl flew down preparing to attack with her sword, but inuyasha countered it with Tetsaiga.

"Stop it! You STUPID girl!" Inuyasha yelled as he dodge all the girls swings, but then her blade came in contact with his arm then leg, as blood squirked out.He had forgottenthe fact that his opponent was a girl and human, he held back no more. He charged at the girl and swung his sword to the right, but she ducked straight below the blade and using the hilt of her sword knocked Tetsaiga out of Inuyasha's hand then, knocking him to the ground. The girl took her sword and pointed it at Inuyasha's neck, preparing to strike him dead.

"I am Muteki, the village guardian." she told him

"This village has a little girl protecting it," Inuyasha said sarcaticly

Muteki's eyes narrowed. "How dare you. Die DEMON!" She striked her sword down.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out for him.

Before Muteki's blade reached Inuyasha it stopped. Muteki had froze, she struggled so hard to move, but couldn't. 'what's going on, I can't move.'

"Such a foolish girl" she heardsome say. Tejina made her appearance. She walked toward Muteki and took her sword. "Tejina-san," Kagome's relieved voice called to her. Tejina turned and smiled at her.

"Witch, where have you been?" Inuyasha asked in a ungreatful manner.

Tejina narrowed her eyes at the Hanyou. "I should've let the girl finish you." She snapped her fingers and Muteki regained control of her body. "Tejina, you know this demon?" she asked. Tejina tossed the sword to Muteki, she caught it and put it in her sheith. "This _Hanyou_ is Inuyasha," was the answer. "An old friend,"

Muteki looked at Inuyasha. "Hanyou?"

"You got a problem, wench," growled Inuyasha

Muteki quickly shot him a glare.

"Muteki, please don't start," said Tejina. The girl said but made her way to the hut. Tejina let out a sigh then turned her attention back to Inuyasha and Kagome. Before anything could be said, Karen came running to Kagome crying something about her onichan. After Inuyasha and Kagome settled what ever arguement their kids were having, Tejina Invited them for food. When they got to her home Muteki and Teru were already there.

As Tejina saw to her guest, Muteki and Teru cooked. "Didn't she say she was going to cook?" Muteki questioned with irritaion. Teru giggled "Tejina-san needs to see to her guest, besides I like to cook." Muteki left it at that. The continued to prepare the food exchanging a few words now and then.

"Tejina, I didn't know you had a daughter," said Kagome

Tejina looked at Muteki, by the was she was cutting the veggitables it was clear she wasn't happy. "Muteki isn't my daughter. Her left mother left her in my care, hoping to keep her safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Hm... she never said."

"Her mother probably left the brat here to keep safe from the psycho,"said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, Osuwari!" With a loud bang Inuyasha found himself faceflat in the ground. Karen clapped her hands and giggled at her father. Her brothers silently looked at their father, not wanting to angry their mother. "Wench," he mummbled in the ground. Their attention turned to door. Ayoung girl, around her teens, peeked in.

"Is she in here?" she asked, she then noticed Inuyasha and the others. "Oh you have guests."

Kagome looked at the girl, upon realizing who she is, she jumped up and embraced the dark haired girl. "I can't believe you're here. It's good to see you Sango. The girl pulled away. "I'm not Sango, that's my Mom," she said. Inuyasha and Kagome stared in awe.

"You look exactly like her," said Inuyasha

"So I'm told, my name is Suki," she looked at Muteki. "Muteki-chan, have you seen Shina?"

"No, why?" Muteki said, bring the food to Tejina and the others.

"Suki, you're Sango's daughter?" asked Kagome Suki nodded. "Wow! You look-"

"Just like her" Suki finished. "I take it that you're Kagome and you're Inuyasha."

"Yes, these are my children," Kagome pointed to her kids. "Yasha, Mamoru, and Karen"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Suki, you were looking for Shina?" Muteki reminded her.

"Yeah, I can't find her, she was suppose to meet me after training,"

"She's probably flirting with the village boys again," said Teru

"Stupid girl," Suki said in much fustration. "Sorry to have bothered you, Tejina-san"

"Tell you're mother we're here," Kagome said.

"I will," she turned toward the door to leave but, paused and turned and looked at Muteki. "You're coming to see the Goddess tommorro, right."

"Yes, I'll meet you," Muteki told her. With that said, Suki left.

"The Goddess?" asked Inuyasha

"The Villagers have been talking of a _Goddess_ imprisoned by a Demon," Tejina said.

"A woman so elegantly beautuful, that can only be that of a Goddess," Teru spoke, "They say that when the Demon saw her, he was so captivated by her beauty, he took her and kept her in his home."

"Wow," Kagome said. "Inuyasha lets check it out."

"Yeah, I want to see the Goddess," said Karen

"Weren't you going to see Sango-san?" asked Muteki.

"Yeah, I wanted to see her," Kagome remembered.

"Mother can I go with Muteki-san?" asked Yasha

"Oh let him, there's no guys traveling with us," Teru said instantly.

"Beware of Shina, she likes guys," Muteki told him, she paused before saying. "but she likes the cute ones."

"What are you impling," asked Yasha, glaring at her.

"Well I'm going," said Inuyasha. "These kids needs to be watched.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine," said Tejina. "They're all trained in demonslaying, and you fought Muteki, so you know they'll be alright. And it's no to far away, they'll probably be back by nightfall"

"Yeah, Inuyasha, then we can visit Sango-chan, and Miroku-sama," Kagome cheerily."Yasha is 15 he can take care of himself,"

"Fine" Inuyasha gave in.

Teru looked at Muteki and Yasha. "So tommorro we go." Muteki nodded and Yasha hugged his mother thanking her. Everyone rested and Muteki got extra supplies for Yasha.

Well it took me long enough. That's the end of the first chapter. Too Lazy to write a preview. I don't know how long it will be to the next, but I'll try. Anyway please review it lets me know you want me to continue. Until next time.


	4. Lady of the Western Lands

The Village

Lady of the Western Lands.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the character from there, only some here are mine. The storyline's mine too.

Author's notes: Hey I'm back again. Now how long did it take me this time? (Thinks) Oh well can'tremember. So here's Chapter two. Please remember that"Rin" is the Prologue "Inuyasha vs Muteki" is the first Chapter. So on with chapter two. Sorry about all the spelling errors,or any gramar error you find in here. I try my best.

Tears ran down Rin's face as she stood there in the ceremony where Sesshoumaru-sama would announce his mate, the Lady of the Western Lands. The mere thought turned her insides and squeezed her heart. Of course her lord had picked a demon to be his mate, she met her, Taka was her name. She was a beautiful Taiyoukai, much like her Lord with the same fair hair, and Golden eyes. They only thing was that Lady Taka scared her, Rin knew in their first meeting that the Lady didn't like her. Lords and Ladies of the other Lands came to attend the ceremony. All strong and powerful and beautiful as the next, but none could compare to her Lord. They all cheered as the ceremony ended, all but Rin. _Why? Why couldn't it be me?_ She thought in her tears.

Rin awoke from the terrible dream of her Lord's ceremony. It had been four years since that time. Now she lived in that castle with her Lord and Lady…and their son. Inutaisho was born three years ago a year after the two had mated, but the child looked more liked his father than his mother. Rin adored the child, but Lady Taka didn't like their interactions, she believed that interactions with humans would make her son weak. Sesshoumaru said nothing of the matter.

Rin got out of bed, dressed, and made her way to her garden to pick flowers. Picking flowers was a hobby since she was a child, and she love to pick them for Sesshoumaru. Now that he had a mate she was afraid to give them to him his mate frightened her.

She sat in her garden making a crown of flowers with what she had picked. One of the castle servants approached her. Rin stood up and bowed after the Servant girl bowed. "Rin-san, you're breakfast is ready," she told her. Rin smiled at the girl and nodded. The servant left as Rin gathered her flowers and made her way to the castle. She paused and looked back hearing a sound towards the forest. She regarded it and went back toward the castle.

When she entered she overheard a conversation, the Lady and Lord were having.

"Why to you spoil that human brat. She has one of the best rooms in the castle and you provide her with the best garments. The servants refer her to as Rin-_san._ She is nothing but a worthless, disgusting, human," Lady Taka asked in anger.

Sesshoumaru glared at his mate. "That is none of your concern as to what I do with her. The _human_ seems to show more respect than, my own mate. At least _she_ knows her place."

"How dare you,"

He grasped her neck firmly. "How dare I? How dare you? Never talk to me that way ever." He looked at the corner, where Rin was hiding. "Rin go to the dining hall." Rin came out from the corner and bowed at him then left. The lady glared at her mate and Rin. "Forgive me, My Lord," she forced herself to say. "I'll retire to our room now." Sesshoumaru said nothing, just turned and went to the dining hall to eat. He found Rin, slumped in her chair poking at her food.

"Rin," he called, instantly she sat straight up."Sesshoumaru-sama," she said.

"If you're not hungry, then leave," he told her.

Rin shook her head. "No my Lord, I was just thinking," she said before returning to her meal. They ate in silence not saying a single word to each other. When Rin finished, she bowed before Sesshoumaru and left the dining hall. She walked toward her room before she got there something ran into her stomach. She looked down to see amber eyes staring at her. "I'm sorry," he said. "Inutaisho!" his mother called. "You need not say sorry to this _human_." Lady Taka grabbed him by his arm and yanked the white haired child away.

Rin got back to her room and went to her diary, and began to write. Her diary was her heart. It held all of her thoughts and secrets and her deepest desires. There were pages about her days, but mostly it was about her feelings for Sesshoumaru. She loved Sesshoumaru with all her heart but she knew that he would never love her. She stepped a way from her diary and lay on her futon. _Should I go to Tejina-san?_ She wondered, but she this was her home; she had a nice bed, the best clothing out there, and good food. She also promised herself to stay with him. She adored him and it was her way of thanking him for all that he'd done for her. She closed hers and imagined him. He looked at her with those beautiful amber eyes, then leaned in and kissed her. As he did, he let his hands travel all over her body exiting her.

Her eyes shot open and she stood straight up, she mustn't let herself get aroused with so many demons around her able to smell her. Especially Sesshoumaru, what would she say to him. She looked out her window at her garden and decided to continue her activity from this morning.

She sat in her garden, trying to finish her crown of flowers, but sounds of motion toward to forest kept irritating her. She turn her head toward that direction, but could not see anyone or anything. That didn't keep her from feeling like she was being watched. Of course, whenever she was out in her garden, Sesshoumaru-sama would have one of his servants watch her to make sure she was unharmed.

Rin stood up leaving her crown on the ground. "Who's there," she called. No one answered. She took a few steps toward the forest. "I know someone's there. Why are you watching me?" She asked. Still no one answered. She stepped toward the forest more. Rustling sound came from the bushes as she moved slowly toward her. She came to the area where the sound was coming from and moved part of the bushes to see who was behind it.

Her eyes widened as when she saw them. Five pair of eyes stared at her in uncertainty. But it was _those eyes _that caught her attention. Eyes of a person that she wasn't so she that would ever see again. She reached out her hand to touch.

"Stupid woman," Sesshoumaru mumbled refering to his mate. He suddenly noticed that he couldn't smell Rin's sent . He went outside and confronted Kouken, the demon in charge of watching Rin when she went to her garden, who wastalking Jaken. "Where is she?" he asked. The demon pointed out to the area where Rin was, but she wasn't there anymore. The demon started to shake in fear. "She was there My Lord," he cried bowing low at feet. Sesshoumaru said nothing, just made his way to where Rin was. Jaken ran following behind him. He saw her at the forest entrance looking at something.

"RIN!" Yelled Jaken.

Rin quickly snatched her hand back and looked at Sesshoumaru and Jaken approaching her. She grabbed her flowers andran toward them, hoping that they didn't caught sent of the strangers. She bowed before them. "Rin, you are to say within Kouken's sight." Sesshoumaru told her. "Gomen nasai," she said. They went back to the castle. Rin looked over her shoulder at the forest. That face still fresh in her memory.

A/N: This was shorter I know. Well it seemed shorter to me. I'll try to make it longer next time. What did you think of this chapter. Please Review.


	5. Twins

The Village

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. The story line and some of the characters are mine.

A/n: I'm thinking about changing the title. I just can't think a good title. Oh well. Anyway, thank you for your reviews it seem that some has questions they will be answered. Now on with the story.

Twins

As soon as the Sun came up, Muteki and the others left to Sango's home to meet up with Suki and Shina. Also so Kagome may speak Sango and Miroku. Mutkeki walked ahead of them leading the way. Karen held her parents' hand, while her brothers tag along behind with Tejina.

"So what makes you think that Sango is married to Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well he did promise her, remember?" Kagome said.

"And what makes you think that lecherous monk kept his promise, and with one woman."

"Inuyasha!" Kagme scolded in fustration.

"Momma, who's Sango?" Karen asked.

"She's Momma's friend from quite some time ago."

"We get to meet her?"

"Yes she'll like you and you'll love her too."

When they arrived a bunch of little girls ran around. They looked from the ages from four to ten. Miroku came chasing a small little two year old girl. "Stop! Come back here." The little girl ran straight into Kagome's legs and fell on her butt. She looked up at Kagome in wonder. Karen came from behind Kagome, kneeled down and looked at the little girl.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku beamed. "Suki said you were coming. I'll get Sango." Miroku went into the house and came out with a pregnant Sango. Sango saw Kagome and ran toward her and embraced her. "Kagome-chan," she cried."It's been so long."

"Sango-chan you're pregnant." Kagome said.

"Again?" asked Muteki. "Didn't you just have one?"

"Well, it shows you haven't changed Monk," said Inuyasha. Miroku smiled as he put his arm around his wife.

"The twins will be on their way," Sango said to Muteki and Teru.

"You have twins?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, and here they are now," Sango referesd to the two girl who were arguing as they walked towards them. The first girl was reconized as Suki, but the girl next to her didn't look like her at all ,insteadlooked remarkably like Miroku only more femine. The stopped their arguments when they saw their parents' company. They bowed before them in respect.

"These two are twins?" asked Inuyasha

"Well, they don't look alike, but I did give birth to them on the same day," Sango said. "Suki, the oldest, resembles me, while the younger one, Shina, looks more like her father."

"Aren't twins suppose to look alike?" asked Yasha.

"Twins don't always look alike, Yasha," Kagome told him. She looked at Sango and Miroku. "I'm sorry, these are my children, Yasha, Mamoru, and Karen."

Sango smiled brightly as Miroku introduced their 9 kids. (A/N: As of now, I don't know the kids name, yet.)

"You two sure have been busy." said Inuyasha.

"You only have girls?" Kagome asked. Indeed they were surrounded by a bunch of little girls.

"Yeah, hopefully, this one will be a boy?" Sango said.

Karen looked up at Suki and Shima, looking back and forth at them. The two girls found it amusing.

"Mama, twins don't look alike?" asked Karen.

"Some do and some don't," Kagome answered her. "Suki and Shina are the ones who don't."

"You know they say that everyone has an indenticletwin out there?" said Sango.

"Really?" Karen asked in much curiosity.

"Yes, it is said that somewhere in the world, there is someone who looks exactly like you?"

"Wow! I want to meet my twin."

"Lets get going," said Muteki.

"Okay, you girl be careful," said Sango. "Come back safely."

"We will mother," Suki and Shina said in union.

"Well, they sure talk like twins," said Yasha. Shina stared at Yasha for quite sometime, before reaching for his ears.

"Their so cute," she said rubbing his ears.

"Stop," he said.

"Are you coming with us?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah?"

Yay!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Miroku asked them. "Just to make sure you're all right."

"You need to stay and take care of your pregnant wife, Miroku!" Sango yelled at him.

"I'm just want to make sure-"

Oh please, you womanizing monk,"

"Lets go before our parents get too much into it," said Shina

So they went into the forest unaware of what obsticles they might come across. Muteki stayed quite throughout the entire travel, while Shina kept running her mouth at Yasha and the others.

"So what was your mom yelling at your dad for?" Yasha asked her.

"Dad is a Womanizer," Shina told him. "She knows that the only reason that Otousan wants to come is to hit on the Goddess."

"Why are we going to see this so called Goddess again?" Muteki asked.

"To see if the rumers are true," Suki said. "Besides it feels good to be out in the wild. Think of the adventures, I bet I can slay more demons than you."

"Keep dreaming,"

"You're no fun, Muteki-san"

"So Yasha, do you a have a girlfriend?" Shina asked. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. "What? I'm just curious."

"Sure, you are," Suki said.

"What's that suppose to mean, dear sister?"

"Exactly as it sounded."

"You know you talk as if I'm somekindof whore," Shina said walking over to her sister, glaring at her.

"With the way you expose yourself, I wouldn't be surprise tofind you in a brothel."

"How dare you!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"But 'YOU' can!" Shina poked at her.

"Don't poke me!" she yelled.

They continued their rediculous arguement till Suki tumbled backwards away from them. The rest of the group ran after her.

* * *

"Do you think their all right,"asked Kagome, who was holding Karen on her lap. Inuyasha, Kagome,and Tejina sat in Sango and Miroku's Home as they waited for Miroku tofinish cooking. Sango sat across from them, trying to keep to of her kids from fighting, while another was crying. 

"They'll be fine. I know those girls, their strong." Sango assured her. "And I'm pretty sure Muteki is keeping the twins from bitting eachother's head off."

"Yes, but-"

"Their fine Kagome-sama," said Miroku. He placed the food before them."We're talking about two demon slayer, who happen to be Sango's Daughterstoo, and Muteki the strongest of them. Nothing came beat that combination. Especially with the son ofa strong Hanyou and Priestess by their side."

Kagome smiled. "You're right. I'm just a worried mother."

"I worry about them too, Kagome-chan," Sango told her. "but I know in my heart that their okay."

Kagome nodded.

* * *

"SUKI-ONEESAN! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?" Shina called. They found Suki on the groung rubbing her head as she tried to get up. Shina ran to Suki and helped her up. Muteki looked beyond the trees and bushes and saw a feild of flowers. They followed her in the direction. They looked at the field, which was more of a garden, beyond that was a castle. 

"Whose castle so you think that is?" asked Teru.

"I don't know," said Muteki.

They dropped down behind the bushes when they saw someone heading their way. The person was a young woman, she stopped and sat making a crown of flowers.

"Um, Muteki-chan, do you see what I see?" Teru asked.

"What?" Teru pointed at the girl making the flower crown. Everyones widen when they saw her face.

"Why does she look like you?" Suki asked Muteki

"I don't know," she told her.

Indeed the lady looked liked her. From her shape of her face to her eyes, her ears and lips. The woman just seemed to keep a part of her tied in a ponytail on the side, while Muteki kept hers down enless she was in a fight or training she'd tie her hair up. The woman looked very young, yet it was obvious that she was older that Muteki. She looked still as if she was still trying to complete the stage of womanhood. It was like she was a complete woman, yet not. Like she was still growing out of her childlike stage, that Muteki was clearly still in. (appearancewise of course).

"She doesn't look like her," said Yasha. "That girl over there is obviously more beautiful than Muteki. More Beautiful than anything living."

Everyone turned their heads toward him. He flushed slightly. "I mean she's obviously more of a woman, her body seems more developed and her eyes are extremely exquisite. Very lovely. Where as Muteki...well she just looks likea little girl."

"Why you," Muteki quickly reached for him, with anger burning in her eyes and the desire to beat him into a pulp. Suki and Shina held held her.

"Muteki-chan, stop we'll be heard," said Teru.

"Hey, there's a demon talking to the lady," said Yasha.

They all looked and indeed a demon came and said something to the woman, then theymade their way to theto the castle."She even walks as graceful as a goddess, not like some illtemptered girl we know," said Yasha, earning him punch in his face. "Ow!" Their sounds caused to the woman to pause then look back at them. She saw nothing and left.

Now that she was out of sight, Muteki took her chance to punch Yasha sending him flying over some of the trees.

"Was that even necessary?" asked Suki.

"No, you hurt Fuzzy Ears," said Shina. They all looked at her.

"Fuzzy Ears?" Muteki questioned.

"Well, he does have Fuzzy Ears," she told her.

"But, Fuzzy Ears!"

"What are you, five?" asked Suki.

"Shut Up!"

"No,"

"You don't know anything!"

"Stop, Shina, you're acting Stupid."

"Hey here comes, Yasha," said Teru.

From deep in the forest, Yasha limped his way toward them. He stopped infront of Muteki and glared at her.

"What?" she asked coldly.

"Nothing, it's just I'm wondering, that even as enchanting and calming the Goddess appears to be, why does she have to resemble you," she glared even more coldy at him. "It's not a compliment, she may resemble you, but you sure lack the true beauty and grace, that she holds."

"You think I care about all those things," she told him. "I don't want to be like all those girls. I live to fight and that is it.There is no other purpose."

"Stop, you two," Teru told them. "The Goddess is coming back."

They moved to the bushes to get a closer look at her. The Goddess returned to making the flower crown.

"And we're sure she's the Goddess?" asked Shina.

"Well, they said she was with a Demon, there was indeed a demon, that came to see her," said Suki.

"She's not a Demon?" asked Teru.

"I sense no demonic aura around her," said Muteki. "You should feel some kind of aura, from any demon."

"What now?"

Everyone froze when the Goddess made her way toward them. She moved a portion of the bushes to get a good look at them. But when she saw Muteki her eyes widened. It was as if she was in shock. Muteki could do nothing, but stare at her as well. She saw the Goddess reach out to her, but then she yanked her hand away and looked back toward to castle. Someone had called her and she left them.

"What was that all about?" asked Shina

"I don't know, " Muteki said. "Lets go back"

They all nodded and went back to the village. When they arrived Shina and Suki's younger sister ran to get them. Kagome welcomed Yasha with a huge that made him feel embarrassed.

"How was it?" asked Sango.

"Was she as beautiful as they said she was?" asked Miroku.

"We had no trouble getting there and back," Shina replied.

"The Goddess looked like Muteki, only more Beauiful," Yasha told them. Tejina was bringing out a basket of fruits when he said that. She dropped the basket when he heard his words.

"Tejina-san," Muteki looked at her.

"Where exactly did you go?" she asked in worry.

"West of here," Muteki told her.

Tejina began to shake as her eyes widened. "Never go there again."

"What?"

"You heard me you can't go there. That place is far too dangerous."

"We came and went fine,"

"YOU WERE LUCKY!" she scolded.v" WHO KNOWS WHAT COULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN. NOT EVEN YOU COULD FACE WHAT TRULY RESIDES THERE!"

Tejina-san!"

"ENOUGH! We are going home."

Tejina and Muteki left leaving everyone else to wonder what exactly had happened there. They regared it till the morning.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? Review please. I'm sure you all can tell who this Goddess is. Thanks for that last reviews, it seems that some of you are on the right track. An answer to Sesshoumaru's Bitch's question, no rin wasn't Rape by the demon that was watching her. The rest of the questions will be answered later in the story. Oh Yeah, If you can think of a better title, tell me 


	6. A Song then a Visit

The Village

disclaimer: In no way do I own Inuyasha or the other characters. I own this Story, Muteki Tejina, Inuyasha's kids, Sango's Kids, and just about any character that does not exist in Rumiko Takahashi's manga. I also don't own the song "Only Hope" Mandy Moore sand that song.

A/N: Hi Its been so long too long. I 've had writers block for so long. I thank my reviewers for saying they like my story. My grammar is poor especially when I type fast. My mind says one thing then my fingers tend to type something else. The other day I wrote "and" instead of "an". Stuff like that may happen as you read. I will Try to proof read my stories before posting them.

A Song then a Visit

Rin sat in her room humming a song that Kagome had taught her long ago when she was still a child. She loved the words so much that they becamed imprinted in her heart. She never forgot them and hummed them almost everyday. She looked up at the sky at the full moon and smiled. But her smile suddenly disappeared as she remembered the face she saw earlier. The face of a girl whomed she was that day with those shocked eyes staring at her.

"Was I wrong?" she wondered. "to do what I did?" she shook her head. "No, but how did she get here? What if Sesshoumaru found her?" She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the full moon once again, lost in deep thought.

* * *

"So Sesshoumaru, I hear you keep a human girl and that she is spoiled with splendid things." Hirashi, the Demon Lord of the Eastern Lands said. 

"I believe you came here to discuss Politcal Business not about some human girl," Sesshoumaru said

"We're done with that. Now lets see this human of yours." Hirashi said.

"Yes," inquired the other demon Lord. "I'm very curiois as to why you would keep her."

"There are rumors that she's not human at all but some sort of Goddess in disguise with emulation beauty enough to stun both humans and demons alike."

With more insistence Sesshoumaru told Jaken to bring Rin. She exited her quarters still dressed in her formal kimono. She bowed before the Lords.

Hirashi smirked . He motioned Rin to come to him. She looked at Sesshoumaru for approval. When her nodded she slowly approached him. Hirashi tooked her by the chin and brought her face close to his.

"Such a pretty face," he said. "Are you _really _human?" Rin's eyes widened and her heartbeat quickened. She was very afraid. "what talents do you have woman?"

"I... c-can s-s-sing," she stuttered. He released her, "Okay then sing,"

Once again she look at Sesshoumaru to get his approval to do anything. He told her to sing and she did. She sang that beautiful song that she had in her head. Her harmonical voice spread throughout the castle that even the servents left their duties to flee to wear this beautiful sound was.

Lady Taka threw the bowl she was eatinmg out of, it shaddered and she clenched her fist. Her jeaslousy over Rin seemed to have grown even more intensely.

Hirashi stood up and circled Rin. "A very interesting human indeed," he said. Rin had finished singing. Now she was even more scared. The fear increased as the Demon put his claws on her shoulder and brought his face by her ear. "I can see why you keep her Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said as he stood. "our meeting is over mow leave."

"But Sesshoumaru, how rude. I wanted to know this..."

"LEAVE!!!!" He roared. He looked at his servents and they ran back to their duties. His guests found their way out the door. Rin and Sesshoumaru were left alone.

Sesshoumaru seated himself again and called Rin to him. She approached him and bowed. He told her to sing. She miled at him and closed her eyes and sang. This time her voice was even more lovly than before. This time she sang calmly and with all her heart, for the song was directed to the one that held her heart.

There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over, and over, and over again.

Sesshoumaru watched her with his golden eyes as she sang. He watched closely to the movement of her hands and he body language as well as how her face flushed.

Chorus:  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far.  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

Chorus:  
So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray.  
To be only yours I pray.  
To be only yours.  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm givin' you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am.

At the top of my lungs, I'm givin' it back.

The elegant beautiful woman before him, who was no longer the child he met all those years ago, the one who would make any man weak, man or demon just by the look at her.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. 'Any but him' he told himself. No human has power over him. "Stop!"

Rin stopped singing. "Why Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked her eyes filled with worry.

Sesshoumaru stood up and approached her, and Rin's heart began to pound as he did so. Her face flushed red at the sight of the handsome Demon that took her breath away as he came toward her. He put a hand on her cheek and she felt her heart jump.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered.

He stared at her for a short while. "Go to bed Rin," he finally spoke removing his hand and heading toward his room.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning, Rin made her way to Sesshoumaru's study. She entered then bowed respectfully toward him. 

"My Lord, I ask permision to leave to the village where Tejina lives. You know that it is not far." she said to him.

"Why?"

"I haven't seen her in a while," she told him. "I promised to visit her after she helped me the last time."

"Find," he said. "But I will escort you."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

After and hour of waiting Rin and Sesshoumaru set off for the Village much to Lady Taka's disfavor. It would take an hour as Rin remembered to reach their destination. But she didn't mind, it was a first in a long time that she ever got to go anywhere, not to mention to be alone with Sesshoumaru other than for that short while last night. Then she recalled a time some years back, where she saw a side of Sesshoumaru that she did not want to see ever again. She was so caught in thought that she didn't realised that she was slowing down. Sesshoumaru looked back at her. "Hurry up Rin." he said. Rin blushed and caught up with him.

* * *

"Tejina-san!!!" Teru burst into the hut. 

"What is it?" Tejina asked irritated. She was in the middle of mixing special herbs when she was interrupted.

"I had this vision," Teru told her.

"What?"

I saw this demon with long white hair and golden eyes. He wore some fur over his shoulder. A young woman was acompanying him. She looked very much like the _goddess_ that she saw yesterday. They are headed to the village."

With that last sentence, Tejina stoped what she was doing and stood up. "Go tell the villagers to enter their homes and not to come out till I say," she told Teru.

"Yes," she replied as she started to leave

"Where is Muteki?"

Teru paused outside. "She went with Suki and Shina to kill some demon in a neighboring village. The other went with them."

"All of them went to slay one demon?"

"Inuyasha said he hadn't had some action in a while, then Kagome said she had to keep him from doing anything stupid, and then-"

"Never mind, just go tell the villagers what I told you,"

"Hai!" Teru left.

Tejina left her hut and went to the field behind her home. In her hand was a scroll, she opened it and began to chant. A bright light left the scroll and went into the sky. "That should work for now," Tejina said.

* * *

Not long after, Rin and Sesshoumaru arrived. There was no one in the roads or even outside. It appeared to be a ghost town. They kept walking till they reached Tejina's home. She was stand outside the door waitng for them. She bowed before them. Rin bowed as well in greeting and respect. Rin told Sesshoumaru that she was fine and that he can go back to Castle. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I will escort her safely back," Tejina promised.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but turned and left.

* * *

"Rin, why did you come back?" Tejina asked. They were know in her home sitting by the small fire as Tejina made tea. 

"I wanted to see you...and her." Rin said. "I was curious."

"Forgive me, I had no idea she was heading there."

"Its all right, Sesshoumaru-sama did not detect her."

"The Charm worked better than I though," she looked at Rin. "Do you still have the one I gave you?"

Rin reached from inside her Kimono and pulled out a golden chain with a small jewel like charm on it. "I never took it off,"

"I gave Muteki one very similar to yours," Tejina told her. "She wears her under her clothes as well and never takes it off...especially during the day."

"I want to meet her," Rin said.

"Doing do may jeopardize everything."

"I know but," Rin looked down at her hands. "she may not remember me, but I remember her well. I just want to know her. I won't tell her anything. I think she'll like to meet be. I mean its not common to come across someone who resembles you."

Tejina sighed. The tea was done, she poured some into a small cu and handed it to Rin. "Very well."

* * *

Muteki returned to the village, the others had went their seperate homes. Sango and her daughters returned home, she had no idea where Inuyasha and his family went. She was quite upset, the demon they face was very weak that she did nothing atll but watch as Shina cut it with her sword. 

"Tadiama," she said as she entered Tejina's home. "Okaerinasa," she heard Tejina say. Muteki looked at Tejina and Rin sitting by the small fire. Rin smiled up at her. Tejina stood up and walked over to Muteki.

"We have a guest," she said to her. "I have something I need to do. I want you to make her feel welcome."

"She is the _goddess_ that we saw yesterday," Muteki said staring at her.

Rin giggled. "I'm no goddess. I just an ordinary human."

Muteki continued to stare as Tejina left.

"Sit" Muteki sat down.

"You kinda look like me," Muteki said. "Only much more pretty and girly than me. How old are you?"

"Guess," Rin smiled at her

"I'd say about 17." Muteki guessed. "You met Tejina-san while I was still a young child I guess. I was probably so young I guess I don't remember."

"I did see you the last time I met with Tejina," Rin said. "I didn't think I'd see you again and so grown up. But the last time I was here you were-"

"MUTEKI-CHAN!!!" Teru bursted in yelling that it startled both of them. "You're alive!" she embraced Muteki.

"Why must we go through this every time?" she grumbled.

"I mean of course you're all right!" Teru esclaimed. "You're the best Demon Slayer there is!"

"Teru, for the last time I am not a Demon slayer," Muteki said. " I just chose to help Suki and Shina."

"Then what do you do?" Rin asked.

"Muteki-chan is the village guardian. She protects the village from demons and bandits who try to harm us. She is amazing!" Teru said. "I am Tejina's deciple, I'm trying to learn to use the art of witchcraft and stuff. I'm pyschic. I actually saw you coming to our village with a demon."

"Is that the demon that imprisoned you," Muteki asked. "I could help you be free from it."

"No," Rin said. "You are no match for Sesshoumaru-sama. He is the Demon Lord of the West. And he has a deep hatred for human that he would even kill his own family just for being half human."

"Then why do you stay there?" Muteki asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama has taken care of me since I was a little girl. For some reason, he tolerated me."

"Are you sure he's not holding you captive?" Teru asked

"I stay there because I can. He has saved my life countless times and I feel as if I owe Sesshoumaru some thing. I will stay by his side and do whatever he wants me to do."

"Wow," teru gapped. "Forbiden love of a human and demon."

"Sesshoumaru-sama has a mate," Rin said sadly.

"How sad," Teru said simpathetically.

"Teru, go home," Muteki said.

"Fine," Teru left and Tejina came in.

"Rin, it's time to leave. It's getting dark and it is most dangerous at night. So we need to get going."

Rin stood up and bowed. "Thank you for having me. It was a pleasure, I was hoping-"

"Rin please let's go," Tejina said.

The two left. Half way there Rin asked Tejina

"Where is Kashikoi? I didn't see him."

"He is resting," Tejina said looking straight forward to their destination.

"Where at?"

"..."

"Tejina-san"

"..."

"Tejina-san!" Rin called out louder startling Tejina from the daze that she was in.

"You didn't answer my question," Rin said. "Where is Kashikoi sleeping that he wasn't at you home?"

"Next time I will show you," Tejina said.

"Okay,"

* * *

The arrived at the castle to find Sesshoumaru waitng outside the entrence. Tejina bowed respectfully at him before taking leave. She said that Rin should visit more often. The two walked inside the castle. Rin gazed up at her lord and smiled at him. He called her into his study and asked her to sing again. She sang the song again till she finished it. When she was done she noticed her lord was sleeping. At least she though he was. He was sitting in his chair looking rather relaxed with his eyes closed. She approached him and looked closely at him. She expected him to move but he didn't. She leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. She half expected him to stop her before her lips ever reached but nothing happened. Rin look at Sesshoumaru her cheeks flushed with the thought of her actions in her mind. She left his study and went to her room. 

When she left Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. "Such a foolish girl" he whispered. Then a small smile came across his face, something that rarely ever happened. Sesshoumaru got up and went to his room.

A/N: Okay that was chapter 5. Wow, longer than what I usually write. I'm sorry that it took me so long and this chapter wasn't even that long. I hope to try to get the next chapter sooner than usual if I don't get writers block or get lazy like I do. I'm currently working on other things. I writing other stories for a scholarship thing and then drawing for my uncle and doing my mangas. I've actually put my mangas on hold. I have two online mangas. I think my website link goes one of them.

Okay I talk to much, Please review and sorry for bad grammer. I think I'm gonna kill off Sesshoumaru's mate next chapter.


	7. Unamed Chapter

The Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. They belong Rumiko Takahashi-san

A/N: Boy do I take a long time to update. Sorry but I've been caught up in school and have been lazy too. But I do wish to finish this so I can work on my next fanfic. I am also working on my own Manga's so bear with me.

The Unamed Chapter

Rin was ever happy. She got to see Muteki and just the thought filled her with joy, because she was now certain that the girl is safe and doing very well. She began to ponder the idea of moving to the village with Tejina and Muteki but, the promise she made to herself and Sesshoumaru countered that thought. She had told Muteki that due to all that Sesshoumaru did for her, she would stay by his side forever. She would do whatever he ask of her, because he looked after her and protected her, she must do something to repay the favor.

Sesshoumaru went out that day, she did not know why, which caused her to worry. She did not know if he was all right. She many times tried to assure herself that her lord was a strong demon and no one would ever be able to hurt him. Her second fear was being alone in the castle with Lady Taka. She was quite aware of how that woman felt about her. All she ever recieved from the Lady were hate glares that clear expressed the desire to kill Rin. She wished she was with Sesshoumaru or somewhere safe far from that woman.

She left her room, bringing with her a book, and went to the garden so she could read. She sat on a stone bench and began to read. _(A/N: I have no idea what she is reading so i'll leave that to your imagination, she can be reading whatever you want her to be reading, heck she could be reading icha icha Paradise if you wish)_ She reads in silence with the guard watching over her from a far with orders from Sesshoumaru that she must be kept an eye on when she is outside her room. Sesshoumaru has treatened the entire servitude that if anything were to happen to Rin while he was away there would be consequences. Especially since he entrusted them to look after her while he was away.

Lady Taka stood by the entrance of the Castle looking at Rin. Her hate seemed to grow with each passing day and with every time she looked at Rin.

* * *

By the lake near the village, Tejina stood staring into the water appearing to be in deep thought. Her subordinate, Teru watched her with worry and curriosty. 

"Tejina-san?" she called out softly.

"It seems all that I have worked to protect will be in vain."

"What do you mean?"

"Its been 13 years and everything is about to fall apart." Tejina's eyes narrowed. "The promise I made I can't seem to be able to keep."

Teru looked at her with confusion. "Tejina-san, I don't get it."

"You cannot see the future, so you know not."

"Maybe so, why did you do all this when you knew the outcome?"

"To prepare for what is to come, I can change little things to prepare, then maybe I can prevent the tragedy from occuring. I couldn't stop the one before but I can change the outcome of the next."

"You told me once '_There are no coensidences in the world only the inevitable,_' that is what you told me yet you are trying to change what is going to happen?"

"Teru, something is going to happen that I can't change. I even told her that what she asked of me I couldn't keep up forever, however I can change the outcome."

"So Muteki will know the secret?"

"Yes, that can't be kept forever she will know the secret one way or the other. It will be revealed though I can't say I can protect her forever. Right now that necklace she keeps around her neck acts as she ultimate source of protection. Hopefully, it will save her from what is to come."

"Rin-san?"

"She is the reason for the change in my plans. If she had stayed away everything would have been all right. Now that she come she will come again and place everything in danger, herself and this village."

Muteki who was finished with her training approached Tejina and Teru.

"Muteki-chan!" Teru exclaimed as she hugged Muteki. "You're alive!!!"

Muteki just groaned then pulled Teru off of her. Then she looked at Tejina. "Is there something wrong?"

Tejina smiled at her. "No."

"Whatever, I'm going to bathe then sleep," Muteki told her before she left.

"Muteki is getting stronger," Teru said.

"Yes, but will she be strong enough for the next battle. This next one will be her toughest one yet."

"When will that be?"

"I'm not sure, I only saw it. She will fight this terrifying Demon stronger than ones she fought before. And it will be at night."

"But at night is when she is most vulnerable," Teru said with worry.

"This fight is going to happen, but the outcome will depend on her. She will need to be ready."

"Is she not now?"

"The fight is at night, much to her disadvantage, after all she is only human."

Teru looked up at the clouds. Her eyes filled with worry. Suddenly a sensation took over. She was staring at the sky but at the same time she saw something else. She saw the trees of the forest. Her eyes widened. She saw her.

Rin.

* * *

Rin left the garden and was looking for that necklace that Lady Taka was talking about. She looked behind her and could still see that castle so she knew as along as she was in sight of it she wouldn't get lost. She traveled a little more into the forest. She read rustlings in the bushes that seemed to startled her. Then she say a pair of glowing red eyes. Fear overwhelmed her and she stepped backwards. 

A demon appeared from out of the bushes and charged at her. She started to run from it. The snake like beast opened its mouth baring its fangs ready to devour her. She ran as fast as she could toward the castle crying for help but no one heard her. The demon was chasing her from above and it lowered down to strike her, it missed when she fell to the ground. It turned around in the air and went straight at her. Rin looked up her eyes widen with fear as tears ran down her face. In her mind she thought of her Lord and that if she died she would ever see him again. She would never see Muteki-chan either or meet Kashikoi either.

"AHHHH!!!"

* * *

Rin awoke inside a the hut that she recognized as Tejina's. Tejina entered the hut and sat down beside her. 

"Tejina-san," Rin spoke. "How did I get here? The last thing I remember was the demon."

"You were attached," Tejina told her. "Teru had another vision and she saw you. Then I summoned you. I'm glad I was on time."

"Thank You"

"I should've taken you away from that demon when we first met," Tejina said.

"I-"

"You are very stubborn, you know," Tejina looked at her sadly. "You see what staying with that demon has caused you."

"Tejina-san, please understand it is because of Sesshoumaru-sama that I'm alive today. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have met you at all." she said looking down sadly. "That is why I stay. I owe him my life and I love him."

Tejina looked at Rin with pity. She sighed. "When is Sesshoumaru suppose to come back?"

"I don't know...wait how did you know he was away?"

"You should know better than to asks that kind of questions. For the time being, you are going to stay here. If he wants you back he can come get you."

"He doesn't know I left. And how would he know I was here?"

"Where else could you have gone?" Tejina asked. Rin said nothing more. "Good then, for the time being you are going to stay here."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE JUST DISAPPEARED?!?!?!" Lady Taka scoled the demon. 

"I'm sorry, I was about to devour her when suddenly a bright light surrounded her and she just vanished." it said.

Lady Taka was outraged. She killed the demon with her claws then told the servants to dispose of the body. She went to her room and layed on the bed. She had a very well plan layed out. First was to lure Rin into the forest and have that demon kill her. Then, she was going to inform Sesshoumaru that Rin went into the Forest unknown to her and everyone. And that when they discovered her, the demon had already killed her. A perfect plan but that Witch had ruined everything. She heard that it was she whom repaired Sesshoumaru's arm so indeed that witch was powerful.

"I will not let that witch ruin everything," she said to herself. "I will kill that girl." She got up and went outside. She looked at the sky. It was getting dark soon. She decided she would strike at night."

* * *

"Rin-san, your awake," Muteki said when she walked in with a bucket of water. She set it down next to Tejina. 

"Thanks Muteki," Tejina said.

Muteki turned to leave. "weren't you gonna rest," Tejina asked. Muteki stopped and turn around. "I don't feel like it anymore. I think I'll go visit Kashikoi before it gets too dark." She left.

"Today is Muteki-chan's and Kashikoi's birthday right," Rin said. She got up.

"Where are you going?" Tejina asked.

"I missed him last time I was here," Rin said. "I wanted to see him."

"I don't think that is wise."

"Why?"

"Because..." Tejina paused. "Never mind go."

"See you later," Rin said. She walked out and followed in the direction that Muteki was going. She hurried a little to catch up to her. As she was trying to catch up to her Muteki made it to her destination. She stopped in front of a GraveStone. It had Kashikoi's name carved neatly into it. Muteki bowed then kneeled down.

"Hi, Oni-san," Muteki spoke. Rin had finally caught up to her. As soon as she saw the Grave her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Muteki looked behind her at Rin.

"Today is Oni-chan's and my Birthday." Muteki said.

"How?"

"It was about 3 years ago. A demon was attacking. It wasn't a very big demon. I mean Shima should be able to take a Demon that big and weak with ease. But Oni-san and I were still beginners. I wanted to prove that I was strong. I wanted to fight the demon. But I wasn't ready. I would have bee killed if it weren't for Oni-san. He pushed me out of the demons way but he was killed. It's my fault. I shoudn't have gone. I should have waited for Sango-san and the others. My foolishness caused my brothers death. So to make up for it I train as hard as I can. I will protect everyone so that this won't ever happen."

Muteki looked at Rin. She had tears running down her face. Rin wiped them with her sleeve.

"Muteki, I'm sorry to have bothered you. I need to go." Rin ran away to the field far from the view of the village. When she was sure that no one could see her she collapsed down to the ground and cried. Lost in her sorrow, she didn't notice Lady Taka approach her. It was night now and the moon shined brightly in the sky. Rin looked up with her tear stained face at Lady Taka. The older woman glared at Rin with intense hatred and the instinct to kill. Rin stood up and slowly backed away.

"Lady Taka," Rin said shakily. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I came to look for you," Lady Taka said.

"huh?"

"You are a troublesome girl, you know that? But once I get rid of you than I will have Sesshoumaru-sama all to myself."

"What do you mean? You are already his mate."

"That may be, but he spends most of time with you."

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does!!! When he is not dealing with business he watches you! He checks on you every five minutes he can! He barely looks at me! It's always about you!" Lady Taka's eyes glowed bright red frightening Rin. "Now you die!" Lady Taka raised her claw to strike Rin but it hit a sword instead.

Muteki blocked Taka's attack with her sword. "Rin-san, run!" she yelled. Rin did not move, only stare in disbelief. Muteki forced Taka away, then grabbed Rin's wrist and started running away. Unfortunatly, Taka was faster than they were and quickly got in front of them. She swung her claws and the two girls ducked.

"You will not get away, Rin!" Taka screamed. This time Taka grabbed Rin by her neck than tighten her grip. Rin tried to pull Taka's hands off of her but, she wasn't strong enough. Muteki charged at her with a sword. Taka threw Rin at her and they both fell to the ground.

"You," Taka said speaking to Muteki. "You look like Rin. What are you? Her sister?"

"Leave her out of this," Rin begged.

"Both of you are a nuisance to me." Taka said. Muteki got up and stood infront of Rin.

"Go back to wherever you came from!" she yelled.

"I will, once I get rid of all the obsticales in my way. And that girl is one of them." Taka said. She glared at Muteki. "And you are in my way." Taka's eyes glowed bright red once more, her aura began to glow she extended her hand forward and let of a powerful energy toward Muteki in the form of a blue flame. For a moment, Muteki felt like she could not move. Then suddenly Rin got up and grabbed at the sametime putting herself in the way of the attack. The flame got a part of her shoulder burning skin and causing her to bleed. Rin let out a piercing scream.

Muteki watched in horror and her friend hovered over her with blood dripping down her arm. Rin collapsed.

"RIN-SAN!!!" Muteki cried.

Taka smiled. "Only a graze but is seems the shock was enough to knock her out. Maybe she'll die from loss of blood."

"Why you-"

"Muteki stop." Muteki turned and saw Tejina standing behind her. She bent down and picked up Rin then, she looked at Taka. "Go back Taka," Tejina said. "I can't kill right now but now that I'm here you won't be able to harm these girls."

Taka turned. "I'll return." she said before she left.

* * *

"Is she going to be alright?" Muteki asked. Tejina was trying to heal Rin's wounds. 

"She'll live," Tejina said. "but, I don't think I can heal her scar all the way."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin whispered in her sleep. Tejina sighed.

"I'm going," Muteki said. She left and all Tejina did was sit there and watched Rin with a sad expression on her face. She was worried. Not only for Rin but, for Muteki as well.

* * *

Muteki walked alone through the dark forrest. She was aware of the Demons that were watching her. But it didn't matter, the instant they tried to attack the were cut in half or decapitated. She was much too strong for those simple weak demons. The one she was after was that horrible Demoness that attacked Rin. She was going to kill her. She knew that if she didn't, Rin wouldn't be the only one endanger but so would the villagers. 

She finally reached the clearing to where to castle was. It was night, so it would be easy for her to stay hidden. If her scent gave her away, it wouldn't matter as long as she got to her target. For 3 years she struggled to be the strongest after her brother had died. No man and no demon has ever defeated her. Many Lords have asked to her to serve as their shaddow assasin, but she declined their offers. She was going to protect the village she lived in. The place where Tejina and all her friends lived. She would annialate all treats.

The slowly walked toward the castle. No one had come to stop her so she advanced forward without any delay or obsticles. At the entrance there was a Demon standing guard. When it would not let her in she ran it trough with her sword. The demon fell to the ground its blood spilling on the ground. Muteki stepped over it and entered the castle. Some of the demons ran away while others confronted her. They were all about her height. Muteki drew her sword and slashed at them in one strike before they could attack her, killing them all. So she went to every room, looking for Taka and killing any who got in her way.

But it was Taka who came to her. She walked out of her room and stood 10 feet from Muteki.

"How did you get here little girl?" Taka asked. "It seems you were also able to kill the guard as well as some of those servants. But to let you know I am nothing like them. You won't be able to kill me."

"We'll just see about that," Muteki said, standing in fighting position pointing her sword at Taka. Muteki charged forward swinging her sword at Taka, but the demoness quickly moved back avoiding the attack and any other attack coming her way.

"We'll see about that you wench!" Muteki yelled, standing in fight position, pointing her sword at Taka. Taka charged at her reaching forward to strike her with her claws. Muteki jumped backward causing the demoness to miss and hit the ground. Taka extended her claws, trying to strike down Muteki, but even she did well in avoiding them. Muteki jumped up and did a back flip, caus ing Taka to hit the ground.

"I really don't want to destroy this castle you wretched girl!" Taka yelled. "But it seems I have no choice." Taka gathered her energy like she did before into her hand. Her eyes glowing red she sent the ball of blue fire at Muteki. But she accurately dodged it. Taka growled in fustration. "How the hell are you avoiding all my attacks you wretched girl! You are only a pitiful human."

"So, right now I may be a mere human girl. But that is where my strengh comes from. I train as hard as can every day and every night. Tejina told me that to fight for a cause other than yourself you will be able to be really strong. I didn't get it, but as I made friends with Teru and Rin, I've found that reason to fight so I can protect them all." Muteki thought of Shina, Suki and Tejina along with Teru and Rin and her Sensei. "I will not die. So I can see them all again!"

"Foolish." was all that Taka said. She quickly got in front of Muteki and was ready to grab her neck, till she moved back when she saw Muteki's sword about to stab her. Taka crouched down the kicked Muteki's feet causing her to fall. When she fell Taka managed to kick the sword away. Muteki quickly got to her feet and ran towards the sword, but Taka kicked her in the back sending her flying to the wall. She hit the wall so hard, that the side of her mouth started to bleed. She slid down to the ground and turn and saw Taka running toward her. Muteki got up and jumped over Taka as the demoness tried to strike her again.

Muteki was beginning to feel tired. 'I've got to find a way to defeat her.' Suddenly, she remembered something that Tejina thought her. It was a spell that could temporarily bind a demon. But it was only for escape purposes and she could only use it once. Muteki just stood straight up and began to chant. Taka stared at her for a second, then decided to attack her. But before she could reach her a bright light surrounded Taka. She could not move and she did not know why. Muteki ran and grabbed her sword just in time before the binding broke. She was able to block Taka's claws from harming her using her sword.

"I win Demon," Muteki said. She maneuvered her sword swiftly so that she was able to slice Taka's wrist. Taka let out a horrible cry. Then she backhanded Muteki with her good hand causing the girl to fall back. There was a bruise on her face. As well as all over her body. Her fight seemed to have beaten her badly that her clothes were all ready tattered. Her breathing was heavy and her body ached.

"Was my training for nothing?" she whispered to herself. "Oni-chan, I wanted to show you how strong I got. That I did not make waste with this life you saved." Muteki clutched her sword tightly. She needed to finish this but she felt so exhausted and beaten. She looked up, she saw Taka run toward her. For a moment everything seemed to be in slow motion. Muteki closed her eyes.

* * *

"Muteki your alive!" Teru would say after every battle with a huge embrace. 

"You did well," her Sensei would say.

"Hey Muteki-chan!" The twins called out to her cheerfully.

Tejina stood outside her hut smiling at her and next to her was Rin who was waving at her. All her friends were there. Everyone that she cared for. Everything seemed alright. But it wasn't. The scene suddenly changed. Muteki saw all her loved ones on the ground bloody and dead.

"Imouto," she heard a voice behind her. She turned around, there she saw Kashikoi. But instead of appearing the age he was when he died, he looked like how he would if he was alive. "You need to snap out of it, Imouto," her twin told her.

"Oni-chan, I'm confused...everyone is dead, but you are..." Muteki said.

"This is what you fight for, right?" Kashikoi asked. "To prevent all this."

"This isn't real?"

"No, but it will be if you don't snap out of it. You can beat her."

Muteki's eyes wided. "Taka," she said with realization.

"I'm with you," Kashikoi smiled at her. Then he looked at the stary night sky. "We need to hurry. I'm with you Muteki. Remember what you name means. Come on, Okaa-san is waiting." He held out his hand. She took it.

* * *

Muteki opened her eyes. Though she felt pain, at the same time she felt her energy returning to her. She felt as if some force help guide her to her feet. Taka came at her but Muteki dodged her, swiftly moving to the side. Seeing an opening, she took her sword and sliced off Taka's head. The demon fell to the ground. Muteki just stared down at the body. "Thank you Oni-chan," she whispered. Unknown to her, Taka's only son had seen what just happened. The boy stared with tears running down his face. He watched his mother's murderer leave.

* * *

Muteki arrived back home. Teru jumped her again, but this time she was really crying. Her friend was horrified when she saw Muteki arrive limping and all bloodied. Muteki smiled and reassured Teru that she was fine. When she got to Tejina's, she noticed Rin was still unconscious. 

"Tejina-san," Muteki began.

"You did well," Tejina said. But her expression and voice carried a sense of sadness in them.

"Is something wrong? Is Rin alright?"

"Rin is fine," her voice was still depressing.

"Tejina?" Muteki question with worry.

"Muteki go clean up. Everything will be fine," Tejina told her. Muteki nodded, then left to clean up. Tejina look down at the sleeping Rin. "Everything will be fine...I hope."

* * *

Okay, now this is a long chapter. Wow! I don't thing I've ever written this much before. So yeah, I killed Sesshoumaru's mate. Yay!!! Now I can work on more Rin and Sesshoumaru Romance crap. Yay!!! I hope this chapter is okay. I kinda hate it. Please Review. Sorry again for my terrible spelling and grammer.  



	8. Chapter seven

The Village

Sesshoumaru's Return

A/N: Okay peeps, I'm back. Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. Though I kind of expected more. This story isn't doing too well. I'm not getting a lot of reviews or hits. This story was intended to be long and I discontinue it. Well, here is the next chapter. I really need to change the Title of this Story. Does anyone have any idea's cause I could use them.

Disclaimer: You should know by now what is mine and what isn't. Rumiko-sensei owns all Inuyasha related characters.

Sesshoumaru arrived back at the castle. He noticed the scent of blood. From the demons and his Mate. He entered the castle and noticed the demon corpses everywhere. He made his way to where the scent of Taka was. There he saw her decapitated head and body. His hand went to Tenseiga, ready to draw it, and then he decided not to. He noticed that there was no trace of Rin's scent near by. He rushed to her room and opened the door, but she wasn't there.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken came calling. "It's terrible, who do you think did this?"

"Rin," he said. "Where's Rin?"

"I don't know, my Lord," Jaken said.

"Search for her now," he ordered Jaken.

"Yes," Jaken bowed and rushed off. He search all over calling out Rin's name and but there was no answer. He couldn't get a scent from her. After an hour of searching, Jaken bowed before Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry, my Lord," Jaken apologized. "I couldn't find her. She isn't in the castle."

"Clean this place up," Sesshoumaru said. "As for Taka, take her body and burn it."

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru went to his son's room. He was there sitting in the dark weeping. He turned his head toward Sesshoumaru when he heard the door open. He ran to his father embracing him. But the hug was not returned.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Demon's do not cry."

"Mother," he wept. "Some terrible woman came and killed her."

"A human?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes," the boy cried.

"Stop crying," Sesshoumaru told his son.

The young demon nodded his head as he sniffled. Sesshoumaru inspected the place more to find a scent different from the servants and Taka. And he did. There indeed was a scent of a human there. Yet, he couldn't figure out how on human was able to kill all these demons by her self. The other question was, where could Rin be. The only place he knew she would go to is to that woman.

"Jaken," he called. The little demon came running to him.

"Yes," Jaken replied.

"We are going to the village where that _Witch_ lives."

"Yes, my Lord," Jaken said. He followed Sesshoumaru into the forest as the made their way through the forest to the village.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin cried out as she shot up from her bed. She was sweating. 

"Are you okay Rin?" Tejina asked her.

"Yes," Rin calmed down. "What happened to Taka?"

"Muteki killed her," Tejina told her.

Rin's eyes widened. "That can't be! Muteki isn't strong enough to-"

"But she did," Tejina said. "I'm sorry Rin,"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't do what you asked me to do. There is so much that I can do.

"I don't understand,"

"I'm supposed to be a powerful witch. Yet, I wouldn't protect a ten-year-old child. Now, I don't think I can keep your secret any longer."

Rin's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Rin exclaimed

"Everything was fine till you came back and met with Muteki," Tejina said. "I told you that for me to do what you wanted me to do, you must come back and you must not ever come in contact with Muteki. But I'm glad you came back. You could've been killed and I'm glad you weren't. Sesshoumaru is coming back. He is going to wonder what happened to Taka, and most likely, he will want to avenge her. And when he sees Muteki…everything will unravel. I will keep her safe as I promised you even though I couldn't do the same for her brother. I will do my best to protect her."

"Tejina-san, it's my fault. I should have taken responsibility. You have helped me in so many ways but I haven't repaid you."

"I don't need anything from you, Rin," Tejina told her. "You're a good girl and it is my pleasure helping you. I will do all I can. Because both you and Muteki are important to me."

Rin nodded yet her expression still didn't lighten up. Everything had been going wrong for her these past years. And she didn't think she could keep hiding her secret from Sesshoumaru. Her greatest fear is what would happen if Sesshoumaru saw Muteki.

Tejina looked at the entrance. "Sesshoumaru has arrived."

The two women went outside and greeted the demon lord with a bow. Sesshoumaru looked down at the women with apathetic expressions then spoke.

"So, you were here Rin," he said

Rin kept her head low. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "I fled here after almost being attacked by a demon."

"Who attacked you?"

"Lady Taka,"

"…"

Sesshoumaru looked at Tejina. "I can only assume that you are responsible for what happened at my castle. Only a witch such as yourself could have done such a deed."

"You could say that," Tejina said. "Do you plan to kill me Sesshoumaru?"

"No!" Rin exclaimed. "Please don't, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin than back at Tejina. "What is the meaning of killing my mate and not to mention a good portion of my servants?"

"Simple as this, Sesshoumaru," she said to him. "Taka attacked Rin. She became a threat to Rin. She had to be eliminated."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "You speak rather foolishly."

"I know who I am speaking to," Tejina said. "I know very well that you are capable of killing me, yet I do not fear Death Sesshoumaru."

"Well then," he said raising his claws at her. "You do not fear death, then why don't I-"

"No, please Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin cried as she ran in front of Tejina.

"Enough Rin," he told her. "Now Step aside,"

"Sesshoumaru would you have preferred that we had let Taka kill Rin?" Tejina asked.

Sesshoumaru said nothing only glared at Witch. Tejina turned around towards her hut.

"I wasn't going to allow that nor was I going to allow this village to be destroyed. A strong as you may be. Killing me won't be an easy feat. And there is a good amount of Demon Slayers living here and they are extremely skilled."

"Rin, we are leaving," Sesshoumaru told her. "I have no desire to waste my time on a pathetic human village."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "I would like to say good bye first."

"Fine."

Rin went inside. She bowed and Tejina did the same.

"Thank you," Rin said. "What happens after this I will take responsibility."

"We are both responsible," Tejina said. "I chose to go along with this."

"Will Muteki be alright?"

"She is the daughter of a girl who cheated death not once but twice. So I'd say she is blessed," Tejina told her. "Life brings many misfortunes, just remember at the end of a storm there is a rainbow."

"Muteki is blessed you say," Rin said sadly. "How can that be when…"

"Rin, our struggles in life is what shapes us. I do think Muteki is a special child and her brother was too. What happened was tragic, and if it is anyone's fault it is mine. I should have been there to stop both of them, but he is always watching?"

Rin looked at her very confused.

"I sense his spirit a lot. Especially when Muteki is preparing to leave on a demon hunt or is defending this village. He is watching her, protecting her. That is where Muteki's true strength lies. That is how she was able defeat Taka. That was how at night this mere human girl could defeat such a strong demon."

Rin nodded her eyes were watering. "So you knew she would be able to defeat Taka?"

"I prayed that she would survive. I wouldn't have been able to stop her from going so I prayed for her."

"I see. Thank You."

"Rin, you should get going," Tejina said. "Remember to keep the Medallion on at all times. It won't protect you from everything but it helps. This way I know when you are in danger and I can help."

"Yes,"

"Rin, Sesshoumaru will find out eventually," Tejina said.

"I have a feeling that it may happen."

"What do you plan to do when he finds out?"

"I am hoping you would help me with that."

"Muteki is strong but she may not be able to kill Sesshoumaru or even survive if he attacks her. Do you really think he would?"

"I am the only human being he tolerates," Rin said. "He despises human so much that he would kill his own brother."

"It may be different with Muteki."

"Why would it be? Even if she is my child! Even if she is-"

"Rin, say goodbye and lets go," she heard Sesshoumaru say.

"I better go," Rin said.

"I pray for your safety Rin," Tejina said as the younger girl walked out.

* * *

Tejina walked out and watch the two leave disappearing into the forest. As soon as they left her sight Teru came up to her. "Hey Tejina-san, why is there some kind of enchanted forcefield around your home?" Teru asked. 

"It's so he wouldn't hear," Tejina said. "I had a conversation and I didn't need any unwanted eavesdropping."

"Oh."

Tejina stared at the forest. Everything is just beginning. She wasn't quite sure if Sesshoumaru would attack Muteki if he found out who she was. Sesshoumaru didn't seem like someone who would kill as if it was a hobby. But yet how his relationship with his younger half brother is what worried her and Rin. He would try to kill his own brother because he was half human. Yet, Rin was someone deeply in Sesshoumaru's favor. So, would he spare the child? She wasn't sure. But the be on the safe side Tejina decided that she would do everything in her power to ensure Muteki's safety and that she is strong enough to overcome any obstacle.

Tejina noticed Teru walk towards Muteki whom had returned from a nearby river after finishing cleaning up. Teru greeted Muteki with a smile. She is a good apprentice, Tejina thought. Teru would be able to help Muteki is she ever needed it. That was what Tejina has been preparing her for.

* * *

Well, it seems that I'm not going to write this as long as I intended it too. I may just finish up just two or three more chapters more. I wanted this to be quite long epic like but I been wanting to write something else. So next chapter I think I'll have Tejina finally meet Sesshoumaru and Believe me the meeting isn't going to be pretty. I also kinda dislike how i'm goin about things. But for me to actually finish the story depends on you readers. For a while now I've been thinking about discontinuing. I may or may not. If I do finish it will only be a few chaps more. Not what I planned from the begining but oh well. Please Review  



	9. Their Encounter

The Village

Their Encounter

Disclaimer: You should know by now what is mine and what isn't.

A/n: Okay I'm gonna continue. It isn't going to be as good as I hoped it would be due to the fact that I'm shortening a lot of stuff. As I look back at previous chapters, I think I'm going to revise a few things other than grammar. Anyway, thanks to you guys who read my story. Even if it is just a few as long as there is one person who wishes to finish I will.

I'm kind a lazy and have a lot of college work to finish. I also have been trying to complete other stories.

* * *

"What do you mean she left with Sesshoumaru?" Muteki exclaimed. 

"He came and she followed him home," Tejina tried explaining to her once more.

"But after what happened, how could you just let her leave?"

"Muteki, Rin left of her own free will. It was what she wanted?" she paused slightly as she saw the young warrior leave towards the forest. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after them."

"That wouldn't be wise." Muteki stopped in her tracks and looked at her guardian.

"Why?"

"What exactly are you going to do once you get to them. I told you that Rin is where she wants to be. Also, if you are going to try and challenge a demon lord like Sesshoumaru, the outcome will not be in your favor."

"I stood my ground against that Demoness."

"If you were to fight Sesshoumaru, it would make your battle with Taka seem like child's play. You are not ready for something like that. You still need more training," she said to her. Tejina let out a sigh of frustration. "Rin is a special girl. She has escaped death more than the average human has ever had, and that is because of Sesshoumaru."

Muteki said nothing more and sprinted into the forest. She ran as fast as she could till she could no longer hear that woman call her name. She felt so angry and yet a part of her wanted to listen to Tejina and just leave it. But another part of her wanted to confront them. She felt like she was missing something. There was something going on, more than the fact that Tejina worries over her safety. It's like she was trying to keep them out contact period. She didn't want Muteki to even encounter Sesshoumaru. There have been demons that even she handle. But there's more to this.

Muteki stopped and looked around herself. She had been so lost in her thought that she had gotten herself lost. Everywhere she turned all she could see was miles and miles of trees. She didn't know which direction was home.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. He looked up in the sky. Rin and Jaken called out to him, but he didn't respond. His thoughts were on this scent that suddenly filled the air. His eyes narrowed, he remembered it. It was the unusual scent that was all over his castle. It was the scent of the human that had slaughter a good portion of the demons that worked for him, as well as the one that killed Taka, his mate. He turned around and headed toward the direction where it came from. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong?" Rin asked him. But he didn't respond, he only kept walking. He was very curious to see who it was exactly that caused that chaos at his castle. The two followed behind him.

"Why is Sesshoumaru-sama going this way, Master Jaken?" Rin asked.

"Shut up, come were losing him," the little green demon scurried towards him. Rin rushed as well trying to make sure she wasn't too far behind Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Muteki had finally found her way back after a heavy amount of time trying to retrace the direction she came from. As she came to the end of the forest Tejina's hut became more visible as well as the spacious land that was her training ground. She saw Teru exit the hut and quickly her friend caught sight of her. Teru put on her sweet smile and waved at her. Muteki smiled with relief and waved back. 

But as she approached her friend, she quickly saw a change in Teru's expression. Her face omitted a horrified expression. Muteki heard her utter words of a spell and suddenly Muteki found herself next to Teru facing the hut. She turned around ready to question Teru, but something else caught her eye. There standing just a few feet where she once stood was Sesshoumaru.

What happens now?

* * *

Rin felt panic flow through her the moment Sesshoumaru spoke those words. "Jaken, do you smell that?" 

She watched as Jaken took a sniff into the air. "Why yes, it's that same weird scent that was at the castle." Her heart began to tremble. She knew what they were referring to, and now they were headed back in the direction of Tejina's home. She wanted desperately to beg Sesshoumaru to turn around and head back home, but for the life of her she couldn't speak. She had opened her mouth a few times but nothing seemed to come out. She quietly trailed behind them, praying so hard that they couldn't hear her heart racing and or smell the fear in her. But Sesshoumaru was a Demon so it be easy to smell the fear of humans or hear their the beating of their hearts. If Sesshoumaru did know he didn't show it.

She had seen Muteki exit the forest and run towards her friend. But when the younger girl saw them behind her, she quickly cast a spell that immediately transported Muteki beside her. And Muteki turned around and saw them.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You were to one at the castle, last night," Sesshoumaru stated.

"So what If I am?" Muteki said, swiftly moving into a defensive position. She prepared herself for an attack that may come her way. She turn her head slightly to Teru, careful not to drop her guard. "Where is Tejina?"

"She had to talk to the village elder."

Muteki cursed. "Perfect time to be gone when I need her." She closed her eyes and prayed. "Aniki, please guide me."

Her scent was so similar to Rin's now that Sesshoumaru thought about it. There was a similarity to it. Yet he couldn't really tell if the spell came from being around Rin or if she was related. The girl's face was very similar with the exception that her expression held an angry one. From the looks of her she wasn't an ordinary village girl. No she was far from one, much like that Taijiya that his half brother hung around with. A warrior woman is what she was.

"You!" yelled that annoying toad that followed Sesshoumaru. "You were the one that killed Taka-sama! Impossible?!"

"Very possible," Muteki said in an icy voice as she glared that the toad demon.

Suddenly a red light striked towards Muteki. Quickly, she grabbed Teru and jumped out of the way watching as Sesshoumaru's attack destroyed Tejina's home. Teru began to panic. "Kami-sama! Did you see?"

"Calm down, I won't let you die," Muteki said to her. She pushed Teru out of the way as she attempted to block Sesshoumaru's attack with her sword. But the power of the Tokijin just pushed her off her feet, her body thrown a good distance back. She got on her feet as quickly as she could, grabbed her sword, and then charged at a Sesshoumaru. She jumped high with her sword high above her head bringing it down as she tried to strike her opponent, but he was too fast. He quickly moved out of the way and watched as her sword touched the ground making a small ditch where her sword had put the damage. She glared up at him and charged forward once more. She missed again and again. She suddenly found herself exhausted and noticed that Sesshoumaru had shealthed his sword and had been doing nothing but dodging her attacks. It was as if he was playing with her. No he was testing her.

"Is that it?" he asked. "Someone as weak as you couldn't have possible taken down Taka and all those demons."

"Maybe it was because your demons and mate were weak compared to me," Muteki yelled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Please stop!" Rin cried out. They all looked at her as she collapsed to the ground her face stained from her tears. Her entire body was shaking, and he could hear the quickening of her heartbeat and smell the fear that she emmited. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "It's my fault. It's all my fault, I should have..."

"Someone's coming," came the voice of Tejina.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Muteki yelled.

"Muteki-chan, something scary is coming!" Teru tugged at her arm. She pointed at the sky

There the birds flew in great numbers traveling opposite direction to where she was pointing, as if they were running away from something. Then out from the clouds was a red eyed and black haired demon dressed in high class robes. The clouds at his feet carried him. He landed several feet away from them and glared fiercly towards Sesshoumaru directio.

"This isn't good," said Tejina. Suddenly a large glowing pentacle appeared on the ground by below her feet and emmited a wind circled her before comeing to her hand a revealing a long staff. She looked at Muteki and Teru. "Brace your self girls things going to get crazy."

"Sesshoumaru," the Demon Lord spoke. "What have you done to my daughter? I left her with you and now I find that she is DEAD!!!" the demon lord roared loudly that his voice sent out a wave that caused everyone but Tejina and Sesshoumaru to fall to their knees. The demon looked at rin. He smirked as his armed quickly extended abnormally towards Rin and grabbed her by the neck. She was within his grasp at regular arm length so fast, no one had time to act. Tejina stood pointin her staff at the demon.

"Release her!" Tejina yelled.

"You will be wise as to listen," Sesshoumaru said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The Demon laughed. "So you do seem to have an attachment to this Human. This will be your down fall. What exactly will you do? If I kill her, there is no way you can resurrect her again." He tightened his grip around her neck making it harder for her to breathe.

"Rin-san!" Muteki charged forward with her sword rushing straight passed Tejina as she cautioned the girl to stop. Muteki leaped into the air raised her sword to strike down at the demon. He merely moved out of the sway then striked her across the face, knocking her down. But as the demon was preoccupied with Muteki, Sesshoumaru used this chance to swiftly rush up and slice the arm that was holding Rin with this Tokijin. The demon yelled out in pain as a blood poured out from his wound.

"That wasn't very nice," a Demoness resembling the Red haired Demon stood on the branch of a tall tree. Dressed in fighting atire, she drew her sword and attacked. Now it seemed Sesshoumaru was faced with two enemies.

Rin fell to the ground with her hands at her neck breathing for air. Tejina and Teru rushed over to her to see if she needed any help. Rin's breathing had returned to normal. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru fighting the Demons. She desperately wanted to help, but what could she do.

"Tejina," Teru said shakily, "There is something bad coming. He wasn't alone. There's more than that Demoness"

Tejina let out a sigh, "Teru go get the Twins. It seems that we may also have to remove the seal."

"What!" Rin exclaimed. "Why she's been doing so well the way she is. She defeated Taka and the rest of-"

"That and this is different," Tejina watched to two demon lords fight. She looked back at where the village stood and raised her staff and chanted. A red barrier surrounded the village. "A war might break out. The Demon's lords followers and soldiers are on their way. Before the sunsets we must end this, and the only way will be for me to release the seal. I was hoping I never had to do this."

Rin looked at Muteki. The young girl was also watching the battle between the Sesshoumaru and the Demon duo. It was mostly the Demoness doing the fighting seeing how the other one was injured. But Muteki was so torn. Should she help or should just wait till one is dead then finish the other ones off? What is going to happen now?

Tbc

* * *

This is by far the hardest chapter I ever wrote. As I look back at my entire story, I realize it needs crap loap of help. The story kinda took a different turn then what I originally planned. Right now I'm having trouble getting to a certain point of the story. This may end in one or two chapters more. Review if you want. Tell me you like it or you can tell me it sucks. cause it kinda does. I'll probably take a Creative Writing class while I'm at college. Till next time.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Authors Note:

I'm so pissed at this site and myself right now. I had saved two chapters worth of the village and it dissapeard. I hadn't editted for a while. It's not saved on my computer so I can't reupload it.

Anyway, I was going to rewrite the chapters but changed my mind. This whole story is going to be rewritten. I don't like how I did things. I need to make it a little better. It may take me a while though. I work full-time and go to college full-time. It doesn't leave me with much of a life.

Thank you for whoever has been reading mystory. I'm glad you liked it.


End file.
